To live happily ever after
by windwolf-24
Summary: Greg and Megan are getting ready for the happiest day of their lives. Why would anyone want to stop that? Sequel to A Not So Boring Day. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_This Fanfic is for Manhattan SVU, who gave me the idea to write a sequel,Thanks. I once again also want to thank all those who wrote reviews for my first CSI fic,Thanks!_

**Chapter 1: Early Shift**

The phone rang once and than a second time. Nick Stokes groaned as he turned to pick it up.

''Yeah'' He said with a yawn

''Nick'' Grissom said not even bothering with a hello as usual. ''I need you to come in early today, we got a high priority, 109 Henderson''

''Alright, I'll be right in''

''Do me a favour and stop by Sara's place on the way would you. She's not answering her phone, cell or pager''

''Don't worry Grissom she's right here with me, I'll get her to work''

''Thanks Nick'' Grissom said and hung up.

Nick put the phone down and lay on his back in bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched than turned to face the sleeping form of Sara Sidle that lay beside him.

_She looks beautiful when she sleeps _Nick thought as he stroked her hair.

''Hey Babe'' He kissed her forehead

Sara's eyes opened slowly, but a smile went across her face when she saw Nick

''Hey''

''Honey, Grissom just called we need to go in early tonight''

Sara let out a tired sigh ''did he really mention that I had to go in too? ''

''fraid so babe, come get dressed and I'll fix us something to eat'' Nick said and got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

About a minute later Sara managed to get herself out of bed. As she stretched she could feel the complaining her weary bones gave her from their lack of sleep. She walked over to the four drawer dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She always had a change of clothes at Nick's. She slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a blue top with a white caller that she knew Nick liked on her. She gave her herself a fast look in the mirror and than went to join Nick in the kitchen.

''Morning Sar''

''Morning'' She said with a yawn and went into the bathroom

''Alright Nick, you better get dressed, I'll finish up'' She told Nick when she came out

''Thanks babe'' Nick went back to the bedroom and Sara took over making eggs.

Nearly five minutes later Nick came out wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Sara was putting the eggs into plates as he went over to the bathroom. When he got out Sara had set their places at the table and was already eating. Nick sat down and started to eat as too.

''Do you realize that you take longer than me in the bathroom?'' Sara said between bites

''I do not''

''I'm sorry Nicky, but when it comes to the bathroom, you're just as bad as a woman''

Nick couldn't help but laugh

''Fine, but it stays between the two of us''

''Of course'' Sara grinned

''Sara''

''Come on Nick we've got to get to work''

Nick just looked at her.

''I'm not going to tell anyone Nick, if, you let me drive''

''That's blackmail''

''I know'' Sara said holding her hand out

Nick sighed and put her keys in her hand, Sara smiled

''I wouldn't have told anyone Nick, it's actually kinda cute''

''Really? ''

''Yeah'' She kissed him fast and went out the door Nick following closely behind her.

Megan Connors moaned when she heard the phone ring beside her. She was nearly going to let the machine pick it up when she decided to pick it up on the third ring.

''hello''

''Megan''

She recognized the voice right away

''Grissom, what's up?''

''I need you and Greg to come in early tonight, we got a high priority at 109 Henderson''

''Alright we'll be right in''

''Thanks Megan''

Megan lay at her side, she was about to get up when Greg put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

''Who was that?'' he asked

''Grissom, we got to go in early tonight'' She yawned ''and I've got to shower''

''Well go ahead'' Greg said removing his arm ''I'll stay in bed until you're done and than I'll go next''

''How about we play switch? You go first and I'll stay in bed''

''Well we could always share''

Greg and Megan looked at each other. Each one jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

''Let me ask you something'' Megan started after they were done their shower and back in the room. A towel wrapped around her body drying off her hair with another. ''When we moved in together whose idea was it that the phone would be on my side of the bed?''

Greg just hummed as he dried off his hair, another towel wrapped around his waist.

''Greg?''

Greg looked over at his fiancé

''we better get dressed, come on I'll buy you breakfast'' He said as he slipped on a t-shirt

''It was your idea wasn't it?''

''I'll buy you breakfast''

''I thought so''

They got dressed, spiked their hair and headed out the door.

Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows were already at the scene when Nick and Sara walked into the living room of the large two story house. There sprawled out in front of the television, a single gun shot wound to the back lay a young boy no older than 17. David Phillips, the assistant coroner was taking the victim's liver temperature as they went and stood beside the two night shift supervisors.

''Do you recognize him? '' Grissom asked

''Bryan or Benjamin Girard'' Nick bluntly said

''Who?'' Sara asked confused

''One of the Girard twins, they're starting to be the biggest thing in show business right now'' Nick explained

''Wallet in the back pocket'' David noted ''Bryan Girard age 16''

Catherine asked ''Alright if that's one twin, where's the other?''

Almost as if he had heard them Warrick yelled from one of the upstairs bedrooms

''Guys! We got another D.B''

Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Sara headed quickly to where Warrick was, leaving David with the body. They all figured there was no point in running, the body wasn't going anywhere. Greg and Megan arrived in time to see them headed up the stairs.

''Where are they going?''

''Warrick found another body upstairs'' David informed them

''Hey!'' Greg yelled up at them

Grissom turned to face them as Catherine, Nick and Sara continued to go up.

''Good you're here, you and Megan start processing the scene down here I'll send Nick to help you guys Catherine, Sara and I will work the scene up here''

He continued up the stairs as the coroner zipped up the body bag and rolled it out

''Too bad, he was cute''

Greg glanced over at her ''Ah hum''

''But you're cuter. He was teddy bear cute, you're like puppy dog'' She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Greg out his arms around her waist ''Hmm maybe kiss I can kiss show you kiss just how cute kiss I am kiss ''

''Mmmm that will kiss have to wait kiss till we kiss get home kiss''

''hey Greggo, Meggy ''Nick yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked toward them. ''I heard of a crime scene getting cold, but it looks like things are getting hot down here''

''And it might get hotter'' Greg raised his eyebrows a few times

''Down boy'' Nick laughed just than he noticed the ring on Megan's finger

''Girl, why is there a ring on your ring finger?'' he asked smiling

Megan looked at Greg and they both smiled

''Cause I'm getting married''

''You two? '' His eyes wide open with glee ''Well alright congratulations guys''

He hugged Megan ''Congratulations Meggy''

''Thanks Uncle Nick''

He went and gave Greg a big rough hug ''Alright Greg! When did this all happen?''

''Last night'' Greg answered

''Probably about the same time you asked Sara?'' Megan added

A shy smile came upon Nick's face

''Oh my god, she said yes!'' Megan knew that expression on her uncle's face

''yeah'' Nick confirmed

''Alright Nicky'' They all exchanged hugs and congrats again

''can you believe this? I mean Nick and Sara are mobbing in together''

''And we're getting married'' Greg continued Megan's line of thought

''That only leaves Grissom and Catherine''

''Do you think?''

''You never know''


	2. Seeing Double

**Chapter 2: Seeing Double**

''Look familiar? '' Catherine greeted Grissom when he entered the bedroom

Just like the scene downstairs, a young boy no younger than 17 lay sprawled out on the floor a single gun shot wound to the back.

''The victim or probable cause of death? ''Grissom answered her

''Well if that was Bryan, this must be Benjamin'' Catherine said

''You'd think so, but I'm afraid it ain't'' Warrick said and eyes went wide all over the room. ''I managed to get the wallet. We're looking at Brad Girard''

''Triplets? ''

''I think so'' Sara said coming in from one of the other bedrooms. ''Look what I found'' She handed the picture over to Grissom who handed it over to Catherine and than to Warrick. There were the three boys, Bryan, Benjamin and Brad.

''How come we never heard of this guy?'' Warrick asked

''Maybe he didn't like the spotlight?'' Catherine reasoned

''Or maybe the spotlight didn't like him'' Sara said

David came into the room

''Hey you ready for me?

''Go ahead David'' Grissom told him

David got to work on the body ''Liver temps the same as the victim downstairs. They were killed around the same time. No defensive wounds or bruising like the other one. But there's GSR around the wound he was shot at close range. There was no GSR on the other victim''

''Thank you David''

Another coroner came in and he and David removed the body placed it in a body bag and wheeled him out.

''Alright Catherine, Warrick, Sara you process the scene up here. I'm going to be heading back with the body. I'll cal Brass to see if he can get a location on Benjamin Girard''

Everyone agreed and went to work. Grissom left to head back to the lab, Sara continued her search of the other rooms and Warrick and Catherine worked the murder scene.

Sara went back to the room where she had found the picture and put it back on the nightstand. She looked in the drawers and only found some writing paper and a few novels, mostly science fiction. The room was painted green and blue. You wouldn't think that this was a young boy's room. When she opened the dresser she was even more surprised. All the clothes were neatly folded and placed, t-shirts here, jeans here. She found the same thing in the other dressers in the room. The closet had suits and jackets all neatly hung up. The bed was made. She couldn't look under it since the bed was made to lie on a wooden box that went from the floor to the mattress. There was a chest at the foot of the bed, but that only held spare blankets and pillows. The other room was basically the same. The only difference was that this room was painted red and blue, she could also look under the bed though there was nothing under there. When she got back to the third bedroom Catherine and Warrick were finishing up.

''There's nothing in the other rooms, they don't even look like 16 year old rooms'' She told them ''but there are several pictures in each room showing all three boys''

Warrick explained their situation ''we didn't find a murder weapon we found several prints, but with three boys in the house that nothing much, we'll have to print the bodies when he get back to see whose are whose''

They picked up their stuff and headed downstairs only to find Nick, Greg and Megan gone. Catherine pulled out her cell phone and dialled Nick's number.

''Stokes''

''Where are you guys?''

''There's a downstairs living room, this place is hot! You gotta see this. Just head towards the kitchen, there'll be a door to the right, open it and come on down''

They followed Nick's instructions and found what they were looking for. This living room was nothing like the one upstairs. There were all kinds of posters all over the walls, movie posters, car posters, video games. There was one couch and a lazy boy in front of a giant plasma flat screen with surround sound. An X-box and playstation 2 were tucked underneath. In the corner was a bar and right in front of that was a round table with four chairs. There was also a state of the art sound system and computer in the room.

''Well I guess this is where our 16 year old boys are boys huh? ''

''Yep look good for the press and guests upstairs but down here they act their age''

''Man, if I worked every day of my life I still wouldn't be able to afford half this stuff'' Warrick said checking things out

''A bar? '' Sara sounded disgusted

''There's just some vodka, but the most of it is cola root beer and junk food'' Nick said as he and Greg joined them

''Where's Megan?''

Greg chuckled ''boys will be boys''

''I don't follow''

Greg pointed at a closet door. It was open and there was a bucket hanging from a string attached to it.

''We were clearing the scene and Megan checked out that closet and lets just say there was a little surprise waiting for her''

''Oh man not the old pail over the door trick'' Warrick said

''Old, but classic'' Greg answered

''And something tells me that it wasn't just water'' Sara said sounding disgusted again

''No'' Nick told them as he and Greg tried hard not to laugh. ''She's gone back to the lab to clean up''

''Alright well we'll head back to the lab too than, after we check out the garage and we'll see what we got'' Catherine said as they headed to the garage.

''Cool and after we're done at the lab Nick and I are paying dinner for everyone'' Greg announced

''really what's the occasion?'' Warrick asked

''There's two to celebrate'' Nick started ''First of all Sara and I are moving in together ''

''And the other one is that Megan and I are getting married'' Greg finished

Catherine and Warrick couldn't believe what they heard. They were thrilled and congratulated Nick, Greg and Sara.

''You know I don't remember you paying the treat when you and Megan moved in together '' Warrick told Greg

''That's because I didn't. But I'm making up for that now''

''I say you still owe me a meal''


	3. The Writing On The Mirror

**Chapter 3: The Writing on the Mirror**

Grissom was already in the morgue when Dr. Al Robbins entered. He joined Grissom who was standing between the bodies of Bryan and Brad Girard.

''Hey Doc''

''Hello Gil''

'Where do want to start, left or right?''

''I'll leave that up to you''

''We'll go left to the unknown Brad Girard, DNA confirmed it these two are brothers. Cause of death is obvious; gun shot to the back punctured the lung. I've sent blood to tox, came back negative and I sent the bullet over to Bobby. There was nothing in the stomach except for some cola and remnants of his supper. I found several scars and pre-mortem bruising on the body. Looks like this kid took a beating more than once. There are also few healed fractures and breaks.

''All this on a 16 year old?''

Dr. Robbins nodded

''What about the other one?''

''Bryan Girard, now there's another one for my collection. He has a few bumps and scarps here and there, but what 16 year old doesn't, nothing like his brother though. Tox came back negative for him too and judging by the stomach contents it's safe to say that they had the same thing for supper. Cause of death was also the same as his brother. Single shot to the back this one hit the heart. That bullet is with ballistics as well''

''Thanks Doc'' Grissom said and left the doctor to finish his work.

Nearly just as soon as Grissom stepped out of the morgue his cell phone rang

''Grissom''

''Grissom, its Catherine''

''Where are you guys?''

''We're still at the Girard house in the garage. It seems that there were three cars in here before, but one is missing''

''They're 16 and they each have a car?''  
''Hey this is Vegas, and it looks like they're gifts cause the other two cars have ribbon on them''

''Okay, I'll get the information on Benjamin Girard's car and have dispatch send out a broadcast. You guys get back over here when you're done and we'll see what we got''

''Got it''

Catherine hung up to find Nick and Warrick checking out the other two cars.

''Ah man this is a sweet ride''

''Ah huh, I don't usually do this, but I so call processing the third car'' Warrick added

Sara just shook her head

''Come on Sar, you're not saying that if somehow I got like this that you wouldn't want to go for a ride'' Nick told her sending her one of his dazzling smiles

''Nicky I'd be the one driving''

''Tell me what we got'' Catherine out in trying to get things serious again

''I'd say over 200 horsepower…'' Warrick started

''I mean the scene''

''I'll get to that''

Catherine stared at him and Warrick gave a little laugh

Back at the lab, in the showers, Megan was on (if she counted right) the third wash of her hair, making sure that what ever had fallen on her was gone. Even though it was completely gross she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the looks on Greg and Nick's faces when it happened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

''Wow! I'm a big kid now'' Greg said when they entered the downstairs living room

''You always were a big kid'' Nick pointed out

Greg huffed a laugh and Megan smiled thinking how Greg has always been the same fun-loving guy that she's with now.

Nick, Greg and Megan spread out to cover the whole room.

''Check it out, they have Marvel Nemesis, Megan wanna have a go?'' Greg said holding up the game.

''Boy better not I'll hurt yah'' She said as she approached the closet door '' But I will take you on when we get home'

''Alright''

Nick shook his head ''you're both big kids''

''Do you want in on this?''

''I would but I don't think that Sara would enjoy it''

''You never know Nicky'' She started to open the door ''maybe Sara could end up AH!''

''Megan!'' The two guys yelled and came over to see what had happened.

Megan stood in the doorframe of the closet; a green, slimy substance made it way from her head to her sides and than to the floor. It didn't smell all that great either. Greg and Nick covered their mouths to try and keep from laughing, but weren't having much luck.

''This isn't funny'' Megan glared at them and shuddered

''Ah, I'm sorry Meggy, but ah it is'' Nick said and busted out laughing

''Greg''

''Ah beautiful, um, green isn't really your colour'' He said and started laughing too

''Thanks'' She said sarcastically ''Come on make me feel better and give me a hug''

''I don't think so''

''Nick?''

''Not this time Meggy''

''Come on boys'' She said headed towards them arms wide open

''Megan, no''

Megan continued her advancement as Nick and Greg backed up.

She let her arms dropped and a mischievous smile went on her face ''I'll see you boys back at the lab'' She passed between the two of them, grabbed her field kit and headed out the door. ''Bye Nicky, see ya handsome''

By this time Megan was already dressed and was drying off her hair with a towel. The whole bathroom was fogged up from her extensively long shower. She went to one mirror about to wipe it off with her hand when she noticed that there was something written on it.

'You're Mine!'' the words shouted out

Megan looked around quickly making sure that there was no one around. She shook her head trying just to forget about it and stepped out of the shower room.


	4. Getting Closer

**Chapter 4: Getting Closer**

Megan was waiting in the conference room when the rest of the team arrived. Greg took a seat to Megan's left and Nick on her right. Sara sat beside Nick. Grissom, of course sat at the head of the table, Catherine was on his left on Greg on his right, and Warrick sat beside Catherine.

''I heard you had to leave the scene Megan'' Grissom looked over at her

Megan looked up from here notes, obviously nervous. She had forgotten to tell Grissom.

''Um, yes I did, there was um, an incident and um, I had to leave''

''Be sure to include it in your field notes and next time Megan, don't let me find out on my own''

''Yes Sir''

Grissom looked at her and cocked an eyebrow

''Sorry''

''Alright, back to the case. What do we know?''

Sara started ''Well, we got two dead Girard Twins or Triplets both shot in the back one at close range and the other not''

''Yeah, but one of those two is a teen idol and the other has never been heard of. How did that happen when his brothers are everywhere?'' Nick added

''It happened somehow. DNA and evidence confirms that there are three boys. Everything comes in three at that house'' Catherine pointed out

''Yeah including their rides. There are two other cars at the scene, locked, never been used. There was a car missing from the middle and a set of keys missing from the rack'' Warrick put in

''What else?''

Greg continued ''Well those boys really seem to be like two different people. I mean the house looks like as if adults live in there and not three 16 year olds. But they do have their own place down in the basement where they can be free I guess''

Brass chose this moment to enter

''we found Benjamin Girard's car in a supermarket parking lot. Car like that kinda stands out''

''he left the car?''

''Brass just shrugged

''It's in the garage''

''Alright'' Grissom started with assignments ''Sara, you and Warrick process the car. Nick, you and Greg take Brass to the studio where these guys worked. Catherine I want you to find out all you can about all three boys especially Brad Girard. We need to find out if they were on good terms or not''

''And what am I going to do?'' Megan asked

''We're going to be watching movies'' Grissom gave a little smile.

Megan just had a confused look on her face wondering what Grissom was planning.

About half an hour later, Nick, Greg and Brass were pulling into the parking lot of Studio 24, workplace of the triplets. They entered in line Brass leading the way and Greg heading up the rear. They walked up the receptionist, a young man with Brown hair and clear blue eyes greeted them.

''Welcome to Studio 24, how may I help you?''

Brass introduced them and explained the situation.

''We know that both Bryan and Benjamin Girard worked here, we need you to pull up their files for us''

The young man whose name tag identified him as Chris didn't argue and tapped on the keyboard and printed out the files.

''Thank you. One more thing was there a third Girard employed here?''

''Oh sure, Brad. He worked on some commercials and even the movie with his brothers''

''Did they get along?'' Greg asked

''For sure, they were always laughing together and always had a great time on set. You'd always hear about what a great trio they are''

''We're going to need his file as well''

Chris got back to work and handed them the file

''Thanks man''

''Anytime''

Nick drove back to the lab. Brass was in the passenger seat and Greg in the back.

''There's just some general information and job list. The receptionist was right, Brad Girard worked his brothers on several occasions'' Greg pointed out from the back

''What was he? A double in case one of them got hurt or tired even?''

''Well maybe it was all or nothing. You know maybe the studio just wanted two, but Bryan and Benjamin weren't about to leave their brother in the cold, so they said it's either the three of us or none of us''

''We'll will see what the others got back at the lab'' Nick said and the rest of the drive was quiet

All four doors and the trunk were open as Sara and Warrick used their flashlights to go over every bit of the car.

''We're not going to find anything in here this car is brand new'' Sara sighed

''Yeah there are only a few prints and I bet that they're all Benjamin's''

''No sign of a gun or any struggle. The only thing that has been touched is the stereo''

''And here I thought it would be such fun to process this car and what do I got…nothing''

''Just imagine that you're behind the wheel, maybe that will make it more fun''

Warrick looked at her with a smirk to find Sara with a grin on her face.

-xxx-

Grissom and Megan were in the break room a bowl of popcorn between the two of them. Megan sipped at a cola and Grissom an ice tea.

''What are we looking for exactly?''

''Evidence I want to see whether or not all three of these boys are in here''

The DVD was playing in fast forward so far there was no sign that all three boys were in the movie, but with the fact that they were identical they could have switched at any time and either of them would have notice. Grissom seemed to have gotten bored and went straight to the end credits. Brad Girard's name didn't show up in the list of stars.

''wait a minute! You said that the victims body was covered in bruises and had breaks and fractures…'' Megan started

''Yes'' Grissom confirmed

''Give me the remote'' Megan grabbed it out of Grissom's hand and fast forwarded the end credits to the stunt doubles and stop right at the beginning of them.

''Look, see anything familiar''

Grissom moved closer and saw what Megan was talking about. There it was Brad Girard's name for Benjamin and brad's stunt double.

''This kid wasn't abused or anything he let it happen''

''I guess he didn't care just a be another pretty face and wanted more on the action''

''Good work Megan'' Grissom smiled a sincere smile '' you found where our missing piece goes''

Megan smiled back ''Thanks''

''Come on'' Grissom told her '' we have to meet the others''

Back in the conference room Grissom explained what they had found out. Nick and Greg put in what they had found. Sara and Warrick didn't have that much to report about the car, but Catherine found out that there were defiantly three boys as they all had their driver's license, different social insurance numbers etc. Everyone was glad that they had finally figured out where the third twin had come from when Brass came in and gave them another boost.

''You'll never guess who just wandered into the station''

Benjamin Girard sat in the interrogation room, he had obviously been crying and he played nervously with his hands. Grissom entered the room and Benjamin wiped the tears that were starting to fall again

''I didn't kill them''

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope that you guys like this chapter. I also hope that the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks again. _


	5. Figuring Things Out

**Chapter 5: Figuring Things Out**

Those four words had changed the whole face of the case. Grissom sat in front of Benjamin and looked at him without saying a word. He was very well aware that Brass was behind him and that the rest of the team was looking through the one way glass.

''I didn't kill them'' Benjamin repeated

''I want to believe you Mister Girard''

''Ben, please''

''Ben, why don't you tell me what happened''

Ben was about to start when Brass spoke up

''Mister Girard It's my duty to inform you that you have the right to counsel''

''I have nothing to hide'' Ben said and turned his gaze back to Grissom ''I love my brothers. I would never hurt them''

Grissom nodded and noticed that Ben was playing with a chain with if he judged right was a lightsaber on it.

''That's an interesting chain Ben''

''Oh'' he somehow managed a smile ''my brothers and I are big Star Wars freaks. Our parents got these for us. Mine is blue, Bryan's is red and Brad's is green''

''Did your brothers always wear their chains?''

''Everyday, heck, sometime we even fell asleep wearing them they have a huge sentimental value especially since our parents died why?''

''Your brothers didn't have their chains when we found them''

''What, she took them that BITCH!'' He slammed his fist hard on the table

''Who took them?''

''The woman who killed my brothers''

''you know who killed them?''

''Yes''

''How do you know?''

''I was there''

''Our agent Jenny Therino came over to talk to Brad. He was the adventurer; he didn't care to be in the spotlight. That wasn't enough for Jenny though. She came over to try and get him to become an actor like Bryan and I were. They've had this discussion a few times before. Bryan and I were in the living room doing homework, still in high school. They were upstairs in his room. After a few minutes I had to go to the bathroom. While in there I heard a loud bang. I finished up wondering what my brothers had gotten themselves into. Nearly in the living room I heard Bryan yell 'What did you do!' and come running down the stairs. I looked up the stairs to find Miss Therino running after Bryan gun in hand. She stopped mid-way down the stairs took aim and shot him. I yelled my brother's name and that's when she found out I was there. I took off toward the garage I knew she was coming after me. I ran into the garage, grabbed my keys, got in my car and took off. When I heard that Brad was dead I knew that she had killed him too'' He brought his hands to his face and started to cry again

''We're going to be 17 this Friday. The cars were an early birthday gift. We were all going to go riding, pig out at supper who know hang out all day together. I'm the oldest. Dad always told me if anything happened to watch over them, but now I failed him and my brothers'' He folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them crying immensely

Grissom couldn't help, but feel sorry for the young boy and got up and sat beside Benjamin putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

''We always said we would have each other, but now they're gone and I have no one. I love my brothers, I love my brothers''

Brass left the room knowing what he had to do. Grissom stayed to comfort Benjamin

''We'll get her Ben, I promise''

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brass rolled his Taurus in front of the simple two story house, followed by Megan, Warrick, Sara and Grissom in the Tahoe. Officers were placed all around the house, the armored squad waited t the front door for Brass.

''Jenny Therino! LVPD open up!'' After no answer came for barely two seconds Brass singled to ram the door open they entered quickly clearing the living room and spread through the rest of the house. Brass and the CSIs waited in the living room when a yell came from upstairs.

''Suspect!'' They took off upstairs followed up other officers

''Turn around, Hands on your head now!''

Jenny Therino slowly obeyed the orders, turning around and putting her hands on her head.

''Jenny Therino'' Brass pronounced ''you're under arrest''

She was cuffed and led out of the room, leaving the others to process the room. Sara looked through Jenny's packed suitcase and Warrick looked through the drawers and Megan took the bed.

''Guys'' Warrick held up a gun that he found in the end table ''It hasn't even been cleaned. There's blood on it''

''Hey''

The others turned to Megan who pulled a locked chest from under the bed. She opened her kit and took out a stretched out paper clip. She started to pick at the lock.

''Where did you learn to pick locks?''

''Warrick taught me''

She got the case open and started to ruffle through it.

''Alright we got pics of the boys, various items like pens bagged locks of hair okay…. And these'' There in her hand were both Bryan and Brad's chains''

''Why would she take those? I mean there are more valuable things in the house''

''Maybe she got too close. All thses things belong to our victims''

''Crime of passion? I don't know Gris''

''The witness said that they were talking about his career, but they could very well have been talking about something else''

''Well maybe Brad wasn't involved. Maybe it was a do-it-yourself thing'' Sara continued ''Jenny goes over to the house tells Brad how she feels and he rejects her, she shoots an kills him''

Warrick picked off where she stopped ''Ben is in the bathroom, but Bryan hears the shot, runs up the stairs, finds Jenny gun in hand and Brad dead on the floor. Jenny knows that she now has to get rid of Bryan too collateral damage''

Megan finished it off ''She chases him down the stairs. By this time Ben is there to see her shoot Bryan. Ben knows his life is in danger. He takes off toward the garage gets in his car and drives off''

''Alright, good we'll keep processing to see what we find. Call Catherine and tell her what we got so far''

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Catherine and Nick had stayed back at the lab to get Jenny's statement they were heading to the interrogation room when Greg who was doing a background check showed up beside them.

''Checked out Jenny Therino. No priors or anything, but her list of clientele wasn't that great. None of then ever made it, her only big hit was the Girard 'twins'''

''Could explain why she would want Brad as well, two of them imagine if she had three''

''That's not all I found. Checking out the net on ebay, Grissom's rubbing off on me I found a bunch of stuff like books and posters on the twins, but also locks of hair''

''That could be anyone saying that it's from them'' Nick told him

''Point taken so I had Archie check out the sellers for me and one of them is Jenny Therino''

Catherine took the folder and entered the room. Nick thanked Greg and followed Catherine in.

''Miss Therino, how you feeling good? Cause I know I would feel pretty bad after killing two teenagers'' Catherine said as she sat in front of the suspect

Jenny stayed silent, but Nick pressed on

''We found the gun at your house. We are going to match the bullets to the ones in the victims. We'll find fingerprints on their and we will match them to you. We also found your little chest''

Jenny looked up at Nick and than at Catherine looking like she finally gave a care

''You're their agent, what did you want more?''

''NO, I was their agent and that's all''

''Than what's with the stuff in that chest?''

''Do you know how much that stuff goes for on the net?''

''I bet that if you had Brad as a big shot you wouldn't have to sell stuff on the side''

''Brad was an ungrateful little thing. Look what I did for his brothers I could have done that for him too, but no he would rather be a stunt double for them. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't hear it''

''Is that why you killed him because he wouldn't listen to you?''

She nodded

''And Bryan was just wrong place, wrong time''

She nodded again

Catherine and Nick left nodded to the guard at the door to take her to holding. Down the hall they saw the rest of the team. They all watched as Jenny Therino was led away. The case was solved.

''I do remember somebody saying they were paying dinner'' Warrick reminded them

''Let's go'' They all headed out

''You coming Grissom? '' Greg asked noticing that Grissom was staying behind

''I'll be right there I just have one last thing to do''

Grissom walked into the waiting room. Benjamin Girard sat there quietly, but stood when he saw Grissom.

''Miss Therino confessed to killing your brothers''

Benjamin grabbed the chain that hung around his neck

''I can't believe it, you know, she watched over us. Thank you Mister Grissom you kept your promise''

Grissom took Ben's other hand and put his brothers' chains into the palm. Ben looked down at the chains, his eyes watering ready to cry again. He closed his hand and kissed the fist.

''Thank you Mr. Grissom''

''You're welcome Mr.Girard''

''Ben''

''Ben''

With that Ben left holding tight to the chain in his hands. Grissom watched him leave than went to join the rest of his crew for dinner.

_Sorry for the wait thanks for being patient. Keep reading the 'You're Mine' will come to play next chapter. Please Review_


	6. Bad Case

''Oh Tina baby, peanut butter without the jelly again'' Warrick sighed looking at his sandwich

''Tina still got you on that low-sugar diet'' Megan said reaching into the fridge for a drink

''Yeah I tried to tell her that I don't need it, but I've learned better than to argue with the Mrs.''

Both of them laughed as Megan sat beside him

''Man I hope that Greg and I are as great as you two are''

''Are you kidding? You and Greg are made for each other. You're like peanut butter and jelly''

''Peanut butter and jelly?''

''Yeah, Greg would be the peanut butter cause he can be sticky at some points, but you put him on anything and it works out great. You would be the jelly cause you're sweet, but sometimes you hit a berry and than it's too much''

''Really? Wow Warrick that's the best explanation I've ever heard. May I ask what you compare you and Tina to?''

''Tina and I are like Popeye and Olive Oil, you know. It's like I'm the one she wants, but all the other guys want her''

''Popeye and Olive Oil, Peanut and Jelly, thanks Warrick I feel a lot better now'' She said sarcastically and got up from the couch heading out of the break room.

''Hey Megan'' Warrick called to her when she was at the door ''you and Greg are going to make it, I know it''

''Thanks Rick'' This time sincere. ''By the way, here''

She threw something at him. He caught it and looked at it. There in his hand was a single serving of package jam. He looked up at Megan who winked and left.

''Hello Crime lab how may I help you?'' Judy the receptionist greeted

''Hello, may I speak with Greg Sanders please?''

Megan happened to be passing by the front desk and Judy took the opportunity

''Megan where's you boyfriend?''

''I think he's with Grissom''

Judy turned back to the woman

''I'm sorry Miss, but it seems that he's busy, but if you wish you can leave a message for him''

The woman didn't seem to hear what Judy was saying and was just looking at Megan

''You're Greg's girlfriend?'' She asked

''Well, I'm more than that now'' She lifted up her left hand and showed them her ring.

''Oh my goodness Megan, congratulations''

''Thanks Judy''

''Congratulations'' The woman said

''Thank you'' than it clicked '' you're looking for Greg?''

The woman was about to say something when Grissom and Greg came out of the latter one's office fast passing by the front desk to head out the doors.

''Megan grab your kit, 319 Everton meet us there'' Grissom pasted by

''Bye Babe'' Greg managed to give her a fast kiss before following Grissom out

''Oh I'm sorry I should have stopped him'' Megan realized

''Its okay'' The woman turned to leave

''You can leave a message''

''I'll try some other time'' With that she left

Megan and Judy looked at each other. Both shrugged and went back to work.

Detective Vartan was waiting for them when they got there.

''Looks like a robbery gone bad. There's jewellery missing and no cash or plastics in the wallet. Victim's Cora Lambert, 25, visiting friend called it in. The front door was open, obvious forced entry, came in and found her like this''

Detective Vartan went to ask the friend more questions as Grissom, Greg and Megan made their way to the body, where David Phillips was at work.

''Hi David''

''Oh hey, liver temps suggest that she's been dead for barely two hours. Her throat's slashed which is most likely the cause of death. Defensive wounds on her hands, which means that she fought off her attacker''

''Thank you David'' Grissom said as another guy came and helped David move the body out.

''Alright, Megan, I want you to do the once around, when you're done came back in here. Greg, you're with me, photograph everything''

''Okay, I'll see you guys later'' Megan slipped on her sunglasses and headed out.

Megan found nothing on the side of the house and moved quickly towards the back. There were stone steps that led from the porch to the shed. She nearly missed it, but she saw a few drops of blood on several of the steps. She started to follow the path of blood, taking several photos along the way. The trail ran cold at the shed, but there was a bloody handprint on the side that kept Megan going to around the back. There at the back was a young male, late 20's she figured, dead most likely from that stab wound to the chest. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Grissom's number.

''Grissom''

''Grissom, we got another D.B at the back of the house, young male I think it might be our robber''

''Okay I'm in the upstairs bedroom right now I'll be down as soon as I'm done''

''Okay'' She disconnected

She grabbed her camera getting ready to take pictures of the body when a hand placed itself on the back of her head and slammed her head hard into the side of the shed. She dropped to the ground, trying hard to fight the unconsciousness that wanted to take her over. Megan tried to get up when she was kicked hard it the ribs once, twice and than a third. Her attacker wasn't finished there; he placed himself over her and started to hit her in the face. After a few hits he pulled a knife from his pocket. He pinned her left hand down and stabbed the knife right through, using his other hand to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. Megan moaned and groaned barely able to keep from blacking out. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered

''You're mine and I'm going to make sure of that. Every time you look at your hand you'll remember that'' He got back on his feet and left, leaving Megan beaten on the ground, breathing heavily, her other hand over her stab wound trying to ease the pain.

''Megan'' She heard Grissom call out '' Megan''

''Grissom!'' She screamed in pain

Grissom, startled by the sound of her voice ran over to where it came from. His eyes went wide when he saw her. He had seen her beaten before, but he never expected to see it again.

''Megan!'' He knelt beside her ''Oh god'' He pulled out his radio ''I need emergency medical assistance to 319 Everton now, officer down, I repeat officer down''

He grabbed Megan's good hand and held it tight

''Its okay, you're going to be fine. Greg! Get out here now!''

Realizing the urgency in his boss's voice Greg came out in a hurry.

''What's wrong?'' he asked heading towards Grissom

''Its Megan''

''What!'' He ran over, when he saw his fiancée beaten on the ground he couldn't believe it.

''Baby'' He knelt on the other side of her and stroked the side of the face

''Greg''

''Yeah Beautiful I'm right here''

''This guy''

''Ssh Ssh, save your strength. Help is on the way. You'll be alright'' He kissed her forehead ''you'll be alright''

When rescue arrived Greg got into the ambulance with Megan. Grissom would come later after telling the team what happened.

-xxx-

Later that night Grissom sat in his office, his face showed that he was upset when Catherine came in

''You alright?'' She asked realizing that he was thinking about what happened earlier

''I just can't believe some one would do that to Megan''

Catherine smiled

''What?'' he asked

''You worry about her like as if you're her father''

''Now I feel old''

''Well don't. I think its kinda sweet, makes you look like you have a soft side''

''I have a soft side''

''I'm sure you do. Goodnight Grissom'' She was about to leave

''Catherine''

''I was wondering, um, do you have a date for Greg and Megan's wedding?''

''No I don't''

''Would you like to be mine?''

''Sure'' She smiled

Grissom got from behind his desk, went up to her grabbed her hand and started leading her out.

''Let's have dinner shall we?'' So off they went.


	7. Another Surprise

**Chapter 7: Another Surprise**

Shift was over, happy that it wasn't going into a double, but grim about the situation he was about to enter Greg Sanders walked into his fiancée's hospital room. Megan had managed to convince him to finish the Lambert case giving this sad sappy story about how if he didn't; her being attacked would have been in vain. The hospital had kept her over night and she was resting. Greg grabbed a chair and sat beside her. Her face showed shades of black and blue from the hits she had took. Her left hand was bandaged up and she slept on the side opposite the one she was kicked in. Greg held her right hand.

''Greg'' Her eyes fluttered open.

''Hey, how'd you know it was me?''

''You always make two circles on the top of my hand before you hold it''

Greg huffed a laugh ''How do you feel?''

''My face is punched in, one broken and cracked rib and a stab wound right through my left hand. I feel good''

Greg laughed again ''Well at least you kept your sense of humour''

''I always do. Did you solve the case?''

''Yep that guy that you found at the back of the house is our killer''

''So who killed our killer?''

''The Victim''

''Come again?''

''Yeah, both their prints were on the murder weapon, same knife killed the both of them. It seems the victim managed to get a shot in during the struggle. Killer bled out before he could make it very far''

''What about my case?''

''I'm afraid we got nothing Babe'' Greg stroked the side of her face ''your attacker left nothing''

''Except what he left on me'' She let out a long sigh ''I told you what he told me…''

''Don't worry beautiful, I won't let anything else happen to you''

''I know Handsome, I know. There's something else I didn't tell you. This isn't the first time''

Greg looked at her obviously puzzled as he helped her sit up.

''During the Girard case, when I had to come back to the lab to clean up, after I was done there was a message on the mirror that said 'You're Mine!' ''

''What?''

''I just shrugged it off as nothing. But now after what happened I know it means something''

Greg rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was worried about what happened

''Okay, I just want you forget about this. I don't want you to worry''

''What! How can I not? Greg, he basically threatened you too. He said that he'd make sure I was his''

''I don't care about that. I care about you. I'm going to do all I can to protect you''

''Greg''

''Megan, I can't lose you. If I lost you, I'd be lost''

''You'll never lose me'' Megan took his hand, kissed it and brought it to the side of her face ''I'll always be right here''

They leaned in close and kissed, forgetting about all their problems and just basking in this moment.

-xxx-

A few days later Megan was already back at work. She walked with a slight limp, but the bruises on her face were near gone and she had a lighter bandage on her hand. Neither Grissom or Catherine would let her back into the field yet so she was going back and forth to different parts of the lab checking on evidence.

''Morning Hodges'' She greeted David Hodges, their trace expert

''Megan, glad to see you're back. I heard you were coming back to work and I got you a little something''

He pulled out a single red rose and handed it to her

''Oh Hodges, you're so sweet thank you''

''Hey Hodges'' Greg seemed to have materialized behind them ''I hope you're not trying to make a move on my girl again''

''No I'm just being a romantic, like you could try being at times'' He looked at Greg

''Thank you Hodges'' Megan kissed him on the cheek and left the trace lab

Hodges looked at Greg with a smirk and went back to peering into his microscope. Greg left to catch up with Megan who was landed in Ballistics with Bobby Dawson. She was looking in the microscope as Bobby explained

''Striations from the bullet in the Vic match the one I test fired. You got your murder weapon''

''You got the owner's name?''

''Just about to run it''

Bobby got all the information for her and she headed out of ballistics

''Am I not a romantic?'' Greg came up beside her in the hallway

''Oh come on Greg''

''Am I not a romantic?'' He repeated

'' Greg, its Hodges he's had a thing for me since I first got here''

''I still didn't get my answer''

''Greg, you're…'' she stopped suddenly and brought her hand to her mouth

''Megan you okay?''

Megan didn't say another word and took off towards the bathroom, Greg trying to keep up with her. She nearly bumped into Catherine as she darted into the bathroom

''What's with her?'' Catherine asked

''She must be coming down with something. She threw up before the beginning of shift too''

''I'll check up on her. Do you mind bringing this to Hodges for me?'' She handed him an evidence bag.

''I guess not'' He rolled his eyes and headed back towards the trace lab.

Catherine entered the bathroom to find Megan rinsing her mouth out at the sink

''You okay?''

''Yeah, I guess lunch didn't agree with me''

''Greg said it happened this morning too''

''Yeah it did''

''Megan, you and Greg live together. You guys are obviously sexually active''

''Yeah…''

''Do you always use protection?''

''Well I guess sometimes in the heat of the moment, we forget''

''Is there a possibility you might be pregnant?''  
''There's no possibility. It's a hard known fact''

''What?''

'' I haven't told anyone, not even Greg. The doctors saw it when I was in the hospital, I'm a month along''

''Are you saying?''

Megan turned to face Catherine

''I'm pregnant''


	8. Moving Day

**Chapter 8: Moving Day**

Nick, Warrick and Greg were in the locker room getting ready to go home after another long night. Their case had dealt with major decomp and a lot of messy work, while Sara, Catherine and Megan's case was cleaner and more exciting.

''You know, I think Grissom has it out for us'' Greg said

''Yeah, how'd we get a case like that?''

''Well I guess this isn't a good time to ask, but Sara and I rented a trunk this weekend to move her stuff to my place and I was wondering if you guys would help''

''You're right, this isn't a good time, but I'll be there. I'll bring Tina to help too''

''What about you Greg?''

''Megan and I will be there''

''Thanks guys, Sara was asking Catherine and Megan, but I gotta go ask Grissom''

''Good luck with that''

''See ya tomorrow''

''See ya''

Nick left the locker room and made his way to Grissom's office. Noticing that the door was closed he peered in to see Grissom and Catherine talking. He waited by the side of the door peering in every few seconds to see if they were done. He peered in and he couldn't believe what he saw, Grissom was holding Catherine's face in his hands. They were still talking, but Nick couldn't hear them. Than Grissom moved in closer and kissed Catherine gently on the lips, a kiss she returned.

Nick's eyes went wide _No way he thought_

Knowing that this certainly wasn't a good time to ask, Nick left the office and made his way to his car and drove home. His mind always on what he had seen.

-xxx-

Nick, Sara, Warrick, Tina, Greg and Megan were already at the apartment. The girls were packing boxes while the guys moved the large stuff.

''Anyone know where Grissom and Catherine are?'' Sara asked

''What did he say when you asked him Nick?''

''He said he'd be here, but you know Grissom, he might decide just not to show''

''That's true, but Catherine wouldn't do that'' Sara pointed out

''Right, Wait! Grissom's pulling up now and he's got Cath with him'' Nick informed them.

''Are they walking hand in hand?'' Warrick asked

''They were kissing in his office a few days ago''

''WHAT!'' They all said together

''You knew that and you didn't tell anyone''

''I figured I should wait to see if they wanted people to know''

Grissom and Catherine walked into the apartment and of course the others went after them about what was going on between them and wanted as many details as possible. After that was done, everyone got back to work.

About an hour later the girls realized that they were running low on boxes. They looked around to see who could go get them some. They found Greg, just coming back from downstairs. Grissom, Warrick and Nick wee disassembling the bed in the mean time.

''Greg, do us a favor would you and get us some more boxes'' Catherine said

''I just came from downstairs''

''Please Babe'' Megan patted her eyelashes at him

''Fine'' Greg agreed and went back downstairs to his car. He and Megan had brought extra boxes along in case. He popped the trunk, he knew that there were obviously too many to carry in a single load, but he was too lazy to make a second trip. He grabbed all the boxes carrying one by barely a finger. Every few steps he would drop one, pick it up, drop another. Suddenly a black Jetta came out of no where at high speed barely missing him

_Show off He thought_

He didn't notice the Jetta turning around and aiming itself right at him. The car took off. Greg heard the sound of the engine coming closer, but just figured that the driver was showing off again.

Megan had been watching Greg fumble around with the boxes. She was smiling until she saw the Jetta heading towards him.

''Oh My God, Greg! Greg! '' She yelled down at him

Alerted by her screaming Greg turned just in time to see the car hit him. He was sent flying over the top of the car and hard back to the ground. The car took off leaving Greg's sprawled body there in the parking lot.

''GREG!'' Megan screamed and ran out the door.

The others alerted by her screaming followed her out.

''Greg, Greg! '' Megan yelled as she ran over to him. She knelt beside him, turning him onto his back. She held his head in one hand and stroked his face with the other.

''Come on Handsome answer me, please'' She begged him

No answer came. Tina came up on the other side of Greg, checking for a pulse.

''Got a weak pulse, he's still breathing. Someone call 9-11 now!''

When the paramedics arrived Grissom literally had to pull Megan away from Greg's side. They put Greg onto a gurney. Tina got on with the ambulance. With no room left Megan and the others would have to follow in their own vehicles. Catherine got on with Megan, knowing what she shouldn't be alone right now.

At the hospital the team was in the waiting room to see how Greg was doing. After a seemingly long wait a doctor finally came to see them.

''How is he?'' Grissom asked

''Concussion, Sprained knee, 4 stitches to the forehead and two cracked ribs. I don't know how he didn't break anything''

''Can I see him?'' Megan asked

''He's resting right now, but I don't see why not''

Megan followed the doctor to the room and went in alone. Greg lay on the bed a tube in his nose and one in his arm. A machine showing his rate beeped beside him. His breathing was more normal, but still came in short breaths. Megan pulled up a chair and sat beside Greg. Shedding a tear from each eye she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

''I'm here handsome. I'll always be here''

_Please review. Hope that the next chapter won't be too long. _


	9. Something Always Come Up

_I found a lot of my chapters had a lot of 'Bad' things happening so I put in this chapter for a little humour_

**Chapter 9: Something Always Comes Up**

It had been about two weeks since Greg had been run over. He was back at the hospital to have his stitches taken out.

''Just hold still Mister Sanders'' The nurse said as she took out the stitches ''How's the knee?''

''Still a little sore''

''You've been keeping that brace on?''

''My girl's making sure of that''

''Good. There all done. Just keep the wound clean for today and keep the brace on for another day or two and you'll be as good as new''

''Thank you'' He grabbed his vest and left the room. Standing just outside the door he slipped on his CSI vest, he had stopped in fast while on a case with Grissom. A door opened down the hall and Greg was surprised when he saw Megan step out, a doctor beside her.

''I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay'' The doctor told her and left

''Megan?''

''Greg? What are you doing here?''

''Getting my stitches out, what are you doing here? Everything alright?''

''Yeah, I'M fine''

''Than what are you doing here? Is it your hand?''

''No, No Greg'' She grabbed both of his hands and looked him right in the eyes. ''I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now so here goes'' She took a deep breath.

''Greg, I'm''

'Beep, Beep, Beep' Both their beepers went off at the same time. In sync they reached for them.

''Grissom''

''Catherine''

''I guess we better get back to our cases huh, what were you going to tell me?''

''Oh, it can wait''

''You sure?''

''Yeah''

-xxx-

End of shift, Greg and Megan were leaving CSI and heading home. They passed by Grissom's office, the door was open.

''Hold up Babe, I gotta talk to Grissom fast''

''Alright I'll wait for you here''

''Thanks, Grissom, you got a minute?''

''For you Megan, two''

Megan entered the office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Grissom's desk.

''I want to settle this now. I'd like to request a leave of absence after the wedding''

''I know you're going to need time for the honeymoon''

''I mean after that''

''How much time do you need?''

''How much time does maternity leave give me?''

''Maternity leave?''

Megan just looked at Grissom with a shy little smile and Grissom's eyes widened when he figured it out.

Greg peered into Grissom's office. He was up shaking Megan's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_Now what would bring him to do that? Greg thought_

Megan stepped out of the office, thanking Grissom as she did so.

''What's he so happy about?'' Greg asked when they were heading into the parking lot

''I gave him a bit of good news''

''What good news?''

''That's what I was trying to tell you before. I got to tell you I'm''

''Megan''

Megan bowed her head in frustration, would she ever get this done?

''Yeah Sar''

''You and Greg busy this Saturday? Nick and I want to invite to dinner at our place''

''I don't think we got anything. Greg?''

''Nope, we're free We'll see you Saturday'' Greg told her

''Great, see you than'' Sara said

Greg out his arm around Megan and led her to the car, but not without a quick exchange of winks between Sara and Greg gone unnoticed by Megan.

-xxx-

Greg and Megan were at home watching a movie. She lay in his arms. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn and a soda.

''Hey, I just thought of it'' Greg paused the movie ''There was something you wanted to tell me''

''Yeah'' Megan sat up to face Greg ''this is really important. Its going to change our lives. Greg, I'm''

'Ring' the phone went

_Oh you have got to kidding me! Megan thought_

''I'll get it'' She said

''Yeah'' She answered

''Megan, Its Nick''

''Hey''

''Listen, you got to make sure that Greg doesn't find out alright, he doesn't know Warrick and I are planning his bachelor party. I was gonna come and invite you guys, but Sara beat me to it''

''I got it, I'll make sure he doesn't find out''

''Thanks I'll see you Saturday, Hold on a sec, Sara wants to talk to Greg''

''Alright, Handsome, Sara wants to talk to you''

''Yeah''

''Greg''

''Hey Sar, you know I got a fiancée now and you got a steady boyfriend, you can't get call me like this''

''Funny, Greg. Look you got to be careful to make sure that Megan doesn't find out that Catherine and I are planning her bachelorette party''

''Don't worry, she's got no idea. I'll see Saturday''

''See you Greg''

''What was that about?'' Megan asked Greg when he sat back down to watch the movie

''Ah nothing. Sara just asked what we would like to eat at their place I told her anything would be good, what Nick want?''

''Would you believe he told me what kind of beer to bring?'' She laughed

''You serious?''

''Yeah''

''Oh well, we'll see what we get on Saturday''

Greg started up the movie again and Megan lay back in Greg's arms. Little did they know how Saturday would be a big day for them.


	10. Party Time

Chapter 10: Party Time 

Greg and Megan walked up the driveway toward Nick and Sara's place. Greg, wine bottle in hand knocked on the door.

''Is it just me or is it dark in there?'' Megan asked

''Maybe we're having dinner by candlelight, you know more romantic''

''Hey guys, come on in, just watch your step we had a sudden power shortage'' Sara opened the door

''How badly was Nick hurt? '' Greg laughed

''Nick's fine'' Sara shut the door behind them ''and I'm sure Megan will be too after…'' She flicked on the lights

''SURPRISE!'' About 20 girls yelled

''Oh my God'' Megan covered her mouth and jumped up and down obviously happy

''Its your bachelorette party'' Catherine said

''This is…I don't know… Thank you'' She told everyone.

She turned to Greg who had a mischievous little smile on his face

''You knew!''

''Yeah''

''Thank you'' She grabbed the back of Greg's neck and pulled him into a long kiss, several ohhhhs went over the crowd.

''I'll see you later''

''Alright''

''Have fun''

''You too''

''Come on Greggo, we'll let the ladies be. We're meeting Warrick at his place. Ladies'' He led Greg out

''Bye Guys''

''Nick'' Megancalled before they left '' No quiero que una bailadora rica retira todo su ropa enfrente de Nick''

**_(English translation: Nick, Don't go put my fiancé through a dancer that's going to take all her clothes off) (Remember Nick can speak Spanish, but no one else there can)_**

''No pienso que va a retirar todo su ropa, elle fue barata''

_**(English Translation: I don't think she'll take all her clothes off, she was cheap)**_

''Nick!'' Megan said as they shut the door

A few minutes later everyone had settled in and Megan sat at her place of honour and the music started up

''What are you drinking Megan?''

''Oh, nothing I can't''

''What are you pregnant?''

''Well…ah… yeah''

''No Way!''

The news spread quickly across the room and everyone came to congratulate Megan

''It looks like the next time that we're going to get together is for a baby shower''

''Alright lets get this party started''

The music cranked up and everyone danced. They were having such a great time. After about an hour straight everyone wanted a break and sat down.

''Now we all know how Greg proposed, but I say we go further back. I want to hear about you and Greg's first kiss'' Someone brought up

''Oh you don't want to hear about that''

''YES WE DO''

''Alright, alright, well it happened back at our third date, he was bringing me home and we were at my doorstep''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''That was so much fun Greg I love to dance'' Megan told Greg

''Yeah well you got some pretty cool moves'' He started dancing weird

''So do you'' Megan laughed

Greg grabbed her hand and brought her close, her back to him and slowly moved with her

''What are you doing?''

''Showing you my moves''

She turned her head to look at Greg who looked right back at her. Their eyes locked and they stopped dancing. Greg started to close his eyes and moved in closer and Megan did the same. Their lips first met in a gentle kiss that grew into a long deeper one. After they looked at each other and smiled. Greg slowly slipped through Greg's arms and opened the door to her apartment.

''Good night'

''Goodnight''

Megan shut the door both of them still all smiles.

G/M ''Yes!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Warrick's place Greg couldn't believe his eyes. The guys had planned a bachelor party for him. He was also surprised to know that Megan was in on it. Everyone from the lab was there, Archie, Bobby and even Hodges, sadly Grissom couldn't make it. They were shooting pool and drinking beer, talking about cars and women.

''Okay, I got one'' Archie said ''we all know how you get around a pretty girl you like. I want to know how you ever managed to ask Megan out''

''Okay it made like what three months she was at the lab working as a CSI I caught up with her in the break room…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Hey'' Greg walked into the break room

''Hey'' Megan answered

Greg just stood there

''Something you want Greg?'

''I was just wondering what kind of movies do you like?''

''Why?''

''Just curious''

Megan took a deep breath and thought about it ''science fiction and comedy''

''Well it just so happens that there's a great comedy playing at the theatre and I was thinking, maybe we could go together''

Greg sat beside her on the couch and Megan smiled

''Are you asking me out on a date Greg?''

''Maybe…if you want to look at it that way''

''What time?''

''After shift tomorrow?'' He smiled nervously

''Pick me up'' she got up from the couch and headed out of the break room

''Okay!'' Greg said happily

Megan turned to look at Greg from the doorway

''Oh and Greg, you can consider it a date''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 2:00 am Megan headed home. The place was dark and she figured that Greg wasn't home yet and already passed out on the bed.

''Greg?'' She called into the dark house when she opened the door. No answer came. She tried the lights and found that they weren't working.

''Greg, are you planning something?''

''I'm afraid he's not the one with a surprise for you'' A voice came from the shadows.

''Who are you? And where's Greg?''

She saw someone standing there, wearing black and had a mask pulled over his or her face, a gun hanging at its side.

''He's close. Bring him in!'' The person shouted

Someone else dressed the same way dragged an unconscious Greg and dropped him on the living room rug. His hands were tied behind his back and his forehead had a deep gash, most likely from the hit that knocked him out.

''What have you done?''

''Don't worry, he's alive. He's no good to us dead, for now''

''The same goes for you'' The first said and knocked Megan unconscious, hitting her hard to the back of the head with the muzzle of the gun.

''Gag him, I'll do her''

The second grabbed a cloth from around the belt he/she was wearing and tied to around Greg's mouth. The first did the same and also tied Megan's hands behind her back.

''You okay to carry her?''

''I'll be fine. Come on''

They lifted Megan and Greg over their shoulders. Out in the front of the neighbours' house were their cars. They popped the trunks and threw a victim into each.

''Race you home?'' The first taunted

''You're on'' Second agreed

They got into each their own vehicles and sped off. Their victims helpless in the trunks, with no one to save them or even help them.

_I'm sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up. Please Review_


	11. Brother and Sister Fatale

_Sorry that I haven't written for a while, but now school's over for the summer so hopefully I can write more. Please Review! _

**Chapter 11: Brother and Sister Fatale **

Greg started to stir, his head hurting like crazy. He tried to bring his hand up to rub it only to discover that he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back and around a post. He struggled against his bonds, but was startled when his hand came in contact with human skin. He turned his head to see who it was and gasped when he realized it was Megan.

''Baby, Baby wake up'' He nudged her

Megan's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to the light

''Greg, what, what's going on? ''

''I have no idea, all I remember is getting home after my bachelor party, thank you by the way''

''You're welcome and thank you for my bachelorette party, go on''

''I get home and not long after that whap! I get hit in the back of the head and everything went black after that''

'' I got home and two people dressed in black brought unconscious you into the living room and than knocked me out too'' Megan explained

''I would just really like to know why we're here''

''I can answer that for you'' One of the guys dressed in black came in

''What do you want with us?''

''You see my partner and I are a little heart-broken, we had this special boy and girl in our lives, by than they left, leaving this hole in our hearts and wouldn't you know it, but that special boy and girl end up together''

''What?''

He removed his mask.

''Anthony!'' Greg and Megan said together

Anthony was tall, over six feet. His muscular build showed that he worked out. His hair other wise kept short was a deep black and curly. His eyes were as black as his hair.

''How do you?'' Greg and Megan looked at each other

''Megan, you first'' Anthony said

''Anthony and I used to date a while before I came to Vegas. We broke up because I found him too self centred and egotistical''

''Greg, now you''

''Anthony is the older brother of a girl I used to date, Annabelle, a tall girl, long dark brown hair, a few cute freckles, we broke up cause I found her selfish and way too self involved''

''Guess it runs in the family'' Megan mentioned

''It's ironic that you should mention my sister, Anna!''

''Oh you have got to be kidding me'' Greg said under his breath

Annabelle, now a black entered the room.

''Greg''

''Annabelle''

''Megan''

''Annabelle''

''Isn't this great the lovely reunion? Too bad it isn't going to last for much longer''

''You're right about that, our friends are going to know that we're missing and they are going to come looking for us and they are going to find us'' Megan said

''Do you really believe that?'' Annabelle said

''Yes, the rest of the graveyard shift are going to go to our house and process it, they are going to find the evidence that will lead them here'' Greg told them

''Well if that's the way it's going to be, they aren't going to find you alive'' Anthony pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it at Greg.

Nick pulled up with the Tahoe in front of Greg and Megan's place. Grissom had sent him over after they were unable to reach them from their home phone and any of their cells or pagers. Nick rang the bell and waited. When no answer came after a bit, he knocked loudly on the door.

''Greggo! Meggy! Come on now, we all got to work, Grissom won't stand for you missing cause of a hangover''

No answer came again. Nick pulled out his keys and chose the spare key to their place and opened the door slowly.

''Megan, Greg'' He called again as he opened the door. He looked into the living room and noticed drops of blood on the floor. He went into the kitchen and found more blood.

''Oh no'' he ran upstairs towards the bedrooms. ''Greg! Megan!'' He yelled

The beds were made and looked like they had not been spelt in at all last night. Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialled Grissom's number

''Grissom''

''They're not here''

''What?''

''Beds haven't been spelt in, and Grissom I found blood in the kitchen and living room''

''Alright Nick, calm down. Grab your kit and start processing I'll be right over with Catherine and Warrick. Sara's already on a case, but I'll have her join us as soon as possible.

''Alright'' Nick couldn't believe that this was happening to Greg and Megan again

Grissom back at the lab, about to leave his office decided to try Greg's cell phone one last time. Three rings, no answer he was about to hang out when a voice came on the phone.

''Hello''

''Greg?''

''I'm sorry, but Greg's not available at the moment. But perhaps you can call back some other time''

''I want to talk to Greg now''

A gun shot sounded over the phone, Grissom heard Megan scream

''Now he's really unavailable''


	12. It all becomes clear

**Chapter 12: It all becomes clear**

''Greg Sanders, age 30. Cause of death, gun shot wound to the heart. He died within seconds''

''he wasn't in pain?'' Megan asked Dr.Robbins

Grissom stood beside her, a comforting arm around her shoulders and holding her hand. Catherine, Nick, Sara and Warrick stood a little back. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

''No'' Robbins assured her

Megan simply nodded and than burst into tears, Grissom pulled her close.

''we'll all miss him Megan'' He kissed the top of her head ''we'll all miss him''

''Grissom'' He heard Catherine's voice, but ignored it

''Grissom…Grissom!''

Catherine's voice snapped him back to reality. He and his team were at Greg and Megan's place, processing.

''Anything?'' He asked as the others gathered around as well

''Found signs of forced entry at the back door'' Warrick told them ''there was also some blood back there, going to put a rush on it at the lab to see if any of it is our kidnappers. I also got a sample of the blood collected from the living room''

Grissom sent them off

''what about you guys?'' he asked Nick and Sara

''Found a jet, black curly hair. Greg's a two tone blond and brown and Megan's a brunette, so it most likely comes from our kidnappers''

''Good, get it back to the lab quick, run it through CODIS and if that doesn't work run it for a first degree relative''

With that Nick and Sara left. Grissom stood in the middle of the living room and let out a long sigh and hoped his CSIs were alright.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greg Sanders was breathing quickly, the smell of gunpowder flooding his nasal cavities.

''that was close wasn't it?'' Anthony bent down to face him.

Greg turned away, but Anthony used the muzzle of the gun to turn him to face him.

''And next time, it's going to be closer'' he got up and hit Greg across the face with the gun. He laughed as both he and Annabelle left the room. When they shut the door Greg groaned loudly, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of doing it in front of them.

''You alright?'' Megan asked

''yeah'' Greg grunted

''well, I got something that will make you feel better, even in these circumstances''

''If you're talking about the fact that the others are working really hard to find us and they most likely will I know''

''well there is that comfort, but I'm talking about something else''

''what would that be?''

Megan took a deep breath

''I'm pregnant''

Greg turned himself as much as he could to look at her

''you're pregnant?''

''almost two months''

''oh my god, I'm going to be a father, you know that if I wasn't tied up I'd , I'd be jumping up and down and kissing you like heck''

''I know''

''this is just great, you know, I am so happy you wouldn't believe it. Is that why you were at the hospital when I got my bandage removed?''

''yeah''

They both turned to face other and kissed.

Back at the lab Catherine walked quickly about CSI looking for Grissom who was no where to be found. Than finally, when turning a corner they nearly rammed right each other.

''where have you been?'' Catherine asked a little frustrated

''looking for you'' he said calmly

'' got the results from the blood at the scene'' Catherine handed him the report ''blood in the living room is Megan's and the blood in the kitchen is Greg's its all theirs no luck finding another donor''

''well I'm on my way to see Nick, he says he's got something, want to come along?''

'' I thought you were looking for me?''

''I always am'' He kissed her fast and led her to where Nick was in the DNA lab.

Nick stood with Karen, the DNA girl who had the read out in her hand. Grissom and Catherine stood in front of her desk, waiting for her to read the results.

''First off the DNA from the hair was male. No match on CODIS, but by special request I scanned the DNA looking for the closest match and I got something'' She handed the paper to Grissom

''Seven Allies in common, indicates a first degree relative''

''Relative's name is Jonathan Gallant''

Nick stood her whispering the name over and over again

''This mean something to you Nick?'' Catherine asked

''The last name, Gallant, I know Megan had a guy one time by that name…Anthony I think it was, but it's weird I'm sure Greg told me about that name once too… Annabelle, slick black hair and smells so good''

''Were these two related?''

''Brother and sister''

''Karen, what else have you got?'' Catherine said stilled wide-eyed at this information

''Busted for possession and intent to sell. Cops caught him at a warehouse just outside Vegas'' She stated

''You got an address?''

_I know that this chapter may seem a little weak, there is no action, but trust me that's coming next! So I hope that you can bare with me…._


	13. Stand Off

**Chapter 13 : Stand Off**

''You know I've always liked Carter for a boy's name'' Greg told Megan. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant they had been thinking of names.

''Carter's nice, but Carter Sanders, it just doesn't sound right. This may sound crazy, but I like Seth''

''Seth Sanders, its too many S's''

Megan laughed '' How about we name the baby after the father? ''

''No, I knew from the age of 14 that I didn't want my kid to Greg Sanders Junior, it's too I don't know blah.''

''I guess, well you know we should think of girls names too, It could be a girl''

''When will we be able to know?''

''In about two months, but do you really want to know?''

''Don't you?''

''Actually, I always said that I would let the first one be a surprise''

''I'm okay with that''

Both Anthony and Annabelle entered the room at that moment; their faces full of rage.

''Baby names?'' They had obviously been listening to their conversation ''you're pregnant?'' She pointed at Megan

''Caught that did you'' Megan smirked

Annabelle slapped her across the face ''don't get smart''

Anthony bent down to be at Greg's level ''you got my girl pregnant?''

''She's my girl'' Greg answered

''WRONG!'' Anthony yelled ''She's my girl and she always has been''

''I was your girl for about a month and than I realized just how possessive you are, that's exactly the reason why I dumped you'' Megan pronounced

''All I wanted was to show you how much you meant to me, is that so wrong?''

''You were obsessed''

Anthony stood and pulled a gun from behind his back ''you seem to have corrupted her thinking Greg. She would have had a great life with me, but I'm going to get my chance and the only thing standing in the way is you'' He clicked the gun

Meanwhile the rest of the CSI graveyard shift and Brass along with plenty of police backup had arrived outside the warehouse. Their flaring lights light up the dark night. They surrounded the warehouse, making sure to cut off all exits.

''Alright everyone wait for my mark'' Brass yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear him. ''I don't want anybody trying to be a hero understood? they've got two CSIs in there''

Back inside the warehouse Anthony pointed the gun at Greg.

''Anthony, stop'' Annabelle told him ''don't you dare do this''

''You're right'' He turned around and lowered his gun ''I shouldn't, but than again'' He turned around and pointed the gun back at Greg ''it's the only way I get Megan back''

He pulled the trigger and both Megan and Annabelle screamed.

Outside the rest of the night shift went wide eyed as the echo of the gun shot through the night.

Annabelle clutched her stomach, blood flowing from the fresh gun shot wound. She had stepped in front of the line of fire to protect Greg and got shot instead of him.

''Annabelle!' Anthony ran over to his sister's side

She was gulping hard, blood trickling down from her mouth. ''I love him, all I wanted was or him to love me back'' She gulped a few more times and than closed her eyes for the last time. Anthony stayed silent by her side for what seemed like an eternity; eventually he got up his free hand clenched into a fist.

''You really did it now Greg, first you take Megan from me and now you're the case of my sister's death you don't deserve to live any longer'' He pointed the gun at Greg and pulled the trigger.

Megan wished she was deaf when she heard Greg groan in terrible pain, the bullet hit him in the chest barley missing his heart.

''Greg, Greg!'' She yelled his name. He was already unconscious, but thankfully still breathing, barely.

''And you're coming with me'' Anthony told Megan as hen untied her and forced her to her feet.

''Greg, you fight you hear me! Fight! You're going to make'' Megan yelled at Greg as Anthony brought her out of the room.

In the hallway leading towards the front door Anthony kept a tight grip on Megan's arm and kept the gun pointed at her.

''What do you think you're going to do, walk out the front door? You heard the sirens, the police have this place surrounded there is no way out''  
He stopped there and put the under her chin ''There's you. They won't shoot as long as I have you''

''What are you going to do with me?''

''You'll see''

He opened the front door, the bright lights from the police cars blinding the both of them. He kept Megan in front of him, the gun pointed at her neck.

''Anthony Gallant, you're surrounded, now lets end this. Release the girl''

''I'm calling the shots here. She stays with me until I know that I have a safe passage out of here''

''Put the gun down, let the girl go and we'll take you in unharmed''

''I don't think you're listening detective! I'm getting out of here. She's coming with me and I promise that as soon as I'm out of range I let her go without a scratch''

''Megan!'' Grissom yelled at her ''where's Greg?''

''Inside, he's shot and bleeding out''

Brass started over ''you've already shot one CSI and you think we're just going to let you go''

''Want to make it two?'' Anthony pushed the gun harder into Megan's neck

Megan looked at Grissom and moved her lips, but didn't make a sound, she knew he understood her.

Grissom spoke back the same way. She had been learning sign language and lip reading from Grissom ever since she arrived in Vegas. Grissom answered her back the same way. She wasn't finished learning, but the one word he spoke back said it all, she chose not to listen to it.

She pulled her right arm free of Anthony's grip and slammed her elbow into his stomach. The action caught him by surprise and he pulled the trigger. The shot to the stomach moved the aim of the gun from the neck to her shoulder and that's where the bullet struck. Megan went down, her right over her wound. Anthony recovered quickly from the hit and pointed the gun back at Megan. Before he could do anything, shots rang out and he fell to his knees. He looked down at his chest, four fresh bullet holes. He looked back at Megan, blood starting to come from his mouth and he collapsed, closing his eyes for good.

The Paramedics and the rest of the CSIs rushed over to the warehouse. After quickly checking for a pulse on Anthony the paramedics went over to check on Megan. A few went inside to get Greg and Grissom sent Warrick and Catherine to follow them. Grissom stood near Megan and shook his head.

''I told you not to do it''

''I know, I know'' She said as Grissom took her into his arms and carried her over to the ambulance '' but you have to admit, it worked''

''Come on, you'll get you to the hospital''

''No I want to wait to see Greg''

''You've been shot, now you're going to the hospital''

Before Megan could object, Grissom shut the doors and sent the ambulance off.

''Clear the way! '' The paramedics yelled as they brought Greg out on a gurney

''How's he doing?''

''He's lost a lot of blood, pulse is weak, but we won't know the full extent of the injury until we get to the hospital''

''Alright listen, his fiancée Megan Connors is also going to be there. I want you to make sure you inform her about his condition and keep her updated, understand?''

''I'll be sure to tell the doctors''

Grissom nodded and let the paramedics get into the ambulance and drive off.

Greg had already survived being shot, but would he be able to cheat death one more time?


	14. Here for you

**Chapter 14: Here for you**

Greg had been unconscious ever since they had gotten him out of the warehouse, that was two days ago. Doctors said that with the amount of blood that he had lost, he could be out of it for a few days. Upon arriving at the hospital Greg was in critical condition. Doctors had managed to stabilize him enough to head into surgery where they nearly most him on the table. Even through all that, he looked better than he did two days ago.

Megan had never left his side ever since he got out of the operation room. She sat beside his bed and held his left hand in her right one, her left arm in a sling. Grissom had given Megan as much time as she needed off work. She was using that time to stay with Greg and promised that she would be there when he woke up.

''Hey handsome, you're looking better. Doctors just got back to me with the results. The baby's fine. They did spot something else though. Don't worry it's nothing bad, actually it kinda adds to the gift'' She rubbed her stomach ''you have to make it through this Greg. You promised me that we would be doing this together. Now you're not planning to break your promise are you?'' She bent over and kissed his forehead ''I love you'' She said and squeezed his hand and for the first time in two days, Greg squeezed back.

''I love you too''

''Greg?''

''hey beautiful''

''we were afraid we had lost you''

''I had you to show me the way. I heard what you said, what did the doctors find?''

''Alright they weren't sure before, but now they are. Have we ever talked about the possibility of multiple births? ''

''what?''

''We're not only having one''

''twins?''

''yeah''

''oh man, this is, this is just great. I was so psyched about becoming a father and now I got double the reason. I will live up to my promise. We will raise our children together and we'll have a wonderful family. I love you.''

''I love you too'' She gently kissed him on the lips

''And I love you both already'' Greg rubbed Megan's stomach

''we both do''

Their little bundle of had doubled and so had their joy.

_I know that this chapter is short, but if I had continued it anymore it would have intruded on the next chapter. Hopefully that one will be up soon. Last hope Chapter 8 is up too. Please review. _


	15. Double Favour

**Chapter 15: Double favour**

Megan paced outside Grissom's office. The wedding was three days away and she had a favour to ask. Eventually after seeing a third person walking by her looking at her weird, wondering what she was doing and another actually going into Grissom's office, she decided it was time. After the person came out of the office she waited a few seconds, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

''Come in''

Megan opened up the door just wide enough to stick her head in

''Um, Grissom, can I talk to you?''

''Sure Megan, come on in''

Megan came in and shut the door behind her

''Have a seat''

Megan took a seat in front of Grissom's desk

''I have a favour to ask of you''

''Go ahead''

''Greg and I have talked about it and we want to go with the traditional do not see the bride before the wedding. So one of us has to get out of the apartment for three days and won't be working either so we won't see each other at the lab. Greg figures that he's missed enough work already with being in the hospital, I try to explain that I'm going to be missing work too with maternity leave, but in the end we decided that I'm the one moving out''

Grissom's face showed that he was wondering how this applied to him

''I can't go with Nick cause he just moved in with Sara and I don't want to intrude. I don't think that this is the best time for me to be dropping in on Warrick and Tina, cause well its rocky and Catherine has Lindsay, so that only leaves one person.''

''Brass?''

Megan gave him a face that said 'Get Real'

'' I'm kidding, I'd love to have you as a house guest''

''Really?''

''Of course''

''oh thank you, I won't be a bother I promise''

''I know you won't be, when are you coming over?''

''After shift tonight? My bags are in the car''

''Were you expecting me to say yes?''

''Well I know you've been more open ever since you've been dating Catherine, so I thought I'd take advantage. Plus I knew that I would receive a yes more likely than Greg would have''

''You're right on that. Alright so after shift, you'll follow me back to my place. I'll get you a key made for tomorrow''

''You don't have a spare?''

''…Of course I do''

Megan's eyes widened ''does Catherine already have the key to your place?''

Grissom said nothing, but his face said it all

''You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you blush''

-xxx-

Later on that night after shift, Megan said goodbye to Greg and followed Grissom back to his place.

''So is this your inner sanctum or is that your office?'' Megan asked once inside

''Make yourself at home'' Grissom said ignoring the question ''look around, I'll be setting up the guest room''

Megan left her bags at the entrance and strolled through the living room, stopping frequently to look at Grissom's collection of butterflies and other insects in the glass cases that hung on the walls. Of all the CSIs, Megan was the only one who really shared Grissom's interest in etymology. Since the first time she stepped into his office and identified a rare type of butterfly and wanted to play with his tarantula, the bond between them had been established, teacher and student. Megan wanted to learn as much as she could from the man she had come to deeply admire and respect. He was helping her increase her knowledge of insects and teaching her to sign and lip read.

''All set''

Megan grabbed her bags from the entrance and followed Grissom to the spare room. She dropped her bags beside the bed.

''So…what do you want to do?'' Grissom asked

''You don't have to entertain me Grissom. Besides, right now I think that you should take advantage of the fact that you didn't get any overtime and get some sleep''

''I guess you're right, but I'll be our for an hour or so, I'm having a late supper with Catherine''

''Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from your date''

''It's no problem, I told Catherine why I would be late and she actually finds it rather sweet, she says that I'm showing off more of my softer side''

''So in a way, I'm actually helping you and wouldn't it nearly be considered a early breakfest''

''Yeah, alright I'll be back soon. I'll try not to wake you when I come in''

''Before you go, I want to ask you another favour''

''Anything''

''Greg and I are going with the whole traditional wedding; don't see the bride, complete vows and someone giving me away at the wedding. But as you know my father is no part of my life, so what I need to ask you is'' She took a deep breath ''Treat me as daughter and give me away at my wedding?''

Grissom smiled ''Of course''

''Oh my god, are you serious?''

''Couldn't be more''

Megan practically jumped into Grissom's arms, hugging him. Although taken by surprise in the beginning, he returned it.

''Thank you, thank you so much'' She felt her eyes start to water ''thank you''

-xxx-

About two hours later Grissom came home from his date with Catherine. He stepped into his house quietly, remembering that Megan would be sleeping. While walking to his bedroom he stopped and peered into Megan's room. She was sleeping on her stomach, both arms tucked under her pillow. The blankets shuffled around, covering her up to just above the half of her back. He smiled as he entered the room, came to the side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover up to her neck. He gently brushed away some hair that had fallen in front of her face

''Goodnight Megan'' He left the room and shut the door behind him.


	16. I, do

**Chapter 16: I, do **

Three days later, over at the church, bridesmaids Catherine and Sara in deep sea blue strapless gowns with a ruffled bottom, stood with Megan in her chambers.

''you look beautiful Megan'' Catherine told her

''Yeah, I hope I look this good on my wedding day'' Sara said

''Thanks, I'm just glad I didn't wake up with a pimple this morning''

There was a knock at the door and Grissom poked his head in ''May I come in?''

''Of course''

''You guys mind if I talk to Megan alone for a minute?''

''alright'' Catherine and Sara started to leave

Catherine stopped while passing Grissom, put her hand on his chest, came close and smelled him. ''Is that cologne?''

''Thought you'd like it''

''I'll see you later'' She smiled and left

Grissom shut the door behind them and turned to face Megan. He didn't say a word and just looked at her and smiled. Megan started to get worried and looked down at her dress to make sure that there was nothing on it.

''What? '' she asked

''You look beautiful''

''Thank you Grissom''

''But something seems to be missing''

''Well I'm telling you, nothing else is going to fit into this dress''

''I was thinking, something more like this'' he opened a box to reveal a beautiful necklace. A thin silver chain held a white gold vertical pendant with a diamond in the middle.

''Oh my god, Grissom, I couldn't. You've already given me enough by walking me down the aisle, you don't have to give me anything else''

''A father can never give enough to his daughter on her wedding day''

''A father?''

''You always said that you didn't have a father in your life, well you have one now, you have me''

Megan's eyes started to water as Grissom came behind her and tied the necklace

''You asked me to treat you as a daughter to walk you down the aisle, I'd like to treat you as one, from this moment on and always''

Megan turned to face Grissom and hugged him, he hugged her back

''Gracias, desde fondo de mi corazon''

''What's that mean?''

''It means thank you, from the bottom of my heart''

-xxx-

Greg stood alone, he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He looked over the crowd waiting. His parents in the front row smiled and waved, he smiled and nodded. He was nearly going to start twiddling his fingers when the music started. Greg stood up straight, rubbing down his tuxedo quickly. The flower girl and ring boy made their way down the aisle, followed by Catherine and usher Warrick. They made their way down and each went to his own side landed at Greg. Next were Nick and Sara. Greg wondered if this wouldn't be giving them any thoughts for the future. Once they were on their respective sides the traditional wedding song played. Every single head turned to see the bride.

Greg's eyes widened when he saw Megan. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. His nervousness melted away when he saw her. There was no doubt in his mind that this was right. This was an image of her that would stay with him forever. His eyes never left hers and hers never left his. Landed down the aisle, Grissom kissed Megan on the check and gave her hand to Greg. He than went and joined Nick and Warrick. The minister began his speech, but Greg and Megan barely heard any of it, their thoughts only on each other.

'I love you' Greg mouthed to Megan

'I love you too' Megan mouthed back

'We will now proceed with the vows. Greg, we'll start with you. Do you Gregory Sanders take Megan Connors to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?

''I, do''

''And to you Megan Connors take Gregory Sanders to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?''

''I, do''

Than came the exchanging of the rings.

''By the power vested in me by God, these witnesses and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride''

Greg and Megan drew close and kissed. The crowd watching clapped

''It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders''

-xxx-

The decoration of the reception hall was a surprise to both Greg and Megan. The rest of the night shift had worked hard to get things ready and they had done a great job. The themes colours were blue and white, the place looked beautiful.

''Ladies and gentlemen'' Nick said into the microphone ''May I have your attention please? It's time for the newly weds to share their first dance as Husband and wife. So I'd like to invite Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders out to the dance floor''  
Greg took Megan's hand and brought her to the floor. The lights dimmed low, so that only the white Christmas lights they had also used to decorate were on. Megan put one arm around Greg's neck and took his left hand into her right. Greg put his left hand at her waist. The song started 'I swear' By All for One

''Greg, this is all so wonderful, I couldn't ask for more'' Megan said

''Neither could I. I have everything I need right in front of me''

''Forever'' Megan put both arms around his neck ''I told you, I'll always be here''

''And I told you I'd never let anything happen to you. And I am telling you now, that I will always be here too''

''I love you'' Megan said

''I love you too'' Greg said back

They drew close and kissed. Hopes and Dreams dancing through their minds. They would be spending the rest of their lives together and they would make the best of it. Lives full of love, life and memories.


	17. Times Passed

**Chapter 17: Times passed **

Five Years later

Greg and Megan walked the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The twins in front of them, Jonathan was born first, than his sister Jessica. Both of them had just turned five. Their younger brother Jordan, 2 years old was in Greg's arms. Greg and Megan had transferred over to day shift after the twins were born so that they could be with the children in the evening. They still managed to keep close contact with the graveyard shift. Today everyone had decided it was time for them to get together. What better place for them to feel at home and than around the table of the break room.

Greg and Megan were the first ones at the break room. After getting a drink for the kids out of the fridge and sitting them on the couch, Greg and Megan sat at the table. Megan got up nearly right away and went back to the fridge.

''I thought so'' She said when she opened the door

''What?'' Greg asked

''You won't believe this, Grissom's still got one of his experiments in there''

''He always does'' Nick said coming into the break room, Sara beside him, their son, Timothy, who was three in front of them. They were married about a year after Greg and Megan and had Tim about a year later.

''Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara'' The three kids ran over to them

''Hey Snap, Crackle, Pop, how are my little nephews and niece?''

''Fine'' They said in sync

''Come on Tim, I want to show you what my mom found you in fridge'' Jonathan told his cousin

''You most certainly will not'' Greg told him

''Ah come on…Mom?'' Jonathan turned his attention to his mother

''You heard what your father said''

''This sucks'' Jonathan went back to join his siblings

''Persistent little thing isn't he?'' Sara said

''That he is'' Greg said

'' Sara, Tim really looks like you'' Megan said

At that moment there was a crash, they turned to find Tim with a broken bottle that he had dropped in front of him.

''Tim'' Sara looked at him

Tim looked at them with a nervous grin and gave a nervous laugh. Nick got up to pick up the glass

''I see the little man's got a lot of his father in him too though'' Warrick said in the doorway.

''Hey Rick'' Everyone said

''Please tell me that you brought Leila, Uncle Rick. I don't want to get stuck with all the guys again'' Jessica said, not that she would really mind, she was already a tomboy just like her mother was.

''Don't worry, Tina will be right along with her, they had to make a little pit stop''

Leila was just a few months younger than Timothy. Already a certain friendship had become to develop between them, just like that of their fathers. ''Ah there they are'' Tina came in with Leila, who went to join the other children as Warrick and Tina went to sit at the table.

''But where's Grissom and Catherine? Didn't Catherine get him out if the swing of coming in late for meetings like this?''

''I'm working on it'' Catherine said leading Grissom into the break room

''Well, well lookey here it's the newly weds'' Nick announced

Grissom and Catherine had only been married for a few months.

''PAPA GRISS!!'' Jonathan, Jessica and Jordan ran over to Grissom and all three tried to jump into his arms, nearly making Grissom fall over

''Jonathan, Jessica, Jordan, gentle! '' Megan told her children ''Papa Griss is not what he used to be''

''I'm still young enough to play with my grandchildren'' Grissom told them

''And what, nothing for grandma?'' Greg asked and the others tried to hold back from laughing, although Catherine accepted the title of Grandmother, she still felt old when being called it

Grissom was still supervisor of the night shift, Catherine, his right hand as usual.

''Are we going to be able to play in your office Papa Griss?'' Jordan asked

''Maybe later, alright? Right now I'm going to talk to your mommy and daddy and your aunts and uncles okay?''

Jordan nodded and went back to join the rest of the children

''Quite a gang we got here'' Grissom said taking his usual place at head of the table looking at the children

''Yeah ,we do. Do you look we're looking at the future night shift of the Las Vegas crime lab?'' Warrick asked, all of their eyes on the kids

''You never know''

They turned there attention to each other. All of them eager to talk about all the fun times that they had when they were working together, their favourite cases and even fun times off shift. It was a great time to remember and think about future possibilities that lay amongst themselves and their children. It was great to be back together.

_Well that's it for this story. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it and review, even those who didn't review, thanks just for reading! _


End file.
